2014.04.01 - Scavenger Hunt (Part 1)
Category:Log Kilroy sits at the computer, pondering all kinds of data. The problem with his power is that he can do good work all the time, sitting right where he is and its tempting never to turn it off. But turn it off he does. He looks up at Lunair in the next room and says, "Hey...you remember that treasure hunt idea you had a while ago....still interested?" He turns the computer off. Lunair has a strong drive to work, but breaks are important. She worries about Kilroy if he forgets to take a break. But for the moment, Lunair was trimming a tiny mini-rose bush. She looks up as he speaks and smiles over to him. "Sure! It might be fun and stuff," She nods. "Where did you have in mind?" She asks. "or um..." Kilroy kisses Lunair and winks, wrapping an arm around her back. "I think it's time I shared a family secret or two with you." He unwraps the arm and leans against the table. "My grandfather had logs of treasure maps, weird files etc. It was his hobby. Cleaning up after my father has taken up most of my time, but now..." he shrugs, a little bitter sweet smile, "I have more time. I thought we might go on a bit of a trip for a week or two." Lunair blushes, returning his kiss and smiles at his wink. She leans against him a second before he unwraps his arm and leans against the table. She tilts her head to listen. "Oh?" Her eyebrows lift. She's listening. Then a sad frown. "I'm sorry..." That's still difficult to lose one's dad. "I would be glad to go on a trip and look for things with you," She offers a half smile. Kilroy nods, "Great." He smiles, "Well...pick a number 1-20." He gets up and lays out a lot of manilla folders from his father. "They're all interesting." Lunair is always happy to follow Kilroy along. She smiles back at him and looks thoughtful. "I believe you. And umm. How about 12?" That seems like a nice number. Kilroy says, "huh.." He smiles, "The Comb of Isabella. My grandfather had many notes on it. He traced it to a particular region of the alps but lost the trail. Its in pretty rugged terrain."" Lunair tilts her head. She smiles back again. "The Comb of Isabella? Like a queen's comb?" She seems curious. Sounds like an intense grandpa. "And huh. Have either of us done much mountain climbing?" She asks. Kilroy says, "none. We will likely need a guide and team. I know people. It was a gift for the queen of Spain that was stolen by drake. It was hen lost in a tennis match." Lunair nods. "Huh." She pauses. "That sounds like a plan. And you're impressive." He knows so many people! "It must be pretty, if he stole it from a queen. Although, kind of senseless just to bet it away like that..." She considers it. Kilroy says, "Drake was a pirate a sailor and explorer. It took time becoming a noble. Besides, its possible someone just stole the thing from him and he made up a story," Kilroy grins,"But we can get a team together" "That's true," Lunair replies. "Most people are embarrassed to lose things," She admits. "And sure. Let me know what you'd like me to bring." She beams happily at his grin. It always cheers her up. "I promise I will help carry stuff." Kilroy says, "you know that’s a good question. I have no idea. Think we should go shopping?" He smiles." Lunair thinks. "Well. We'd probably need food... it depends on how far out we're doing. Definitely lanterns, maybe some warm stuff. Are we camping out there? We might need things to start a fire," She taps her chin with a single finger. "Water, too." Kilroy says, "I imagine the smart thing to do is get an expert and trust his judgment. Its what I was taught...but I want to try something new. Wanna head to a store?" "I think - we could do both. Surely they have guides or pamphlets that let you decide? And sure!" Lunair seems pleased to hang out with Kilroy, even shopping to go into goodness knows where in the mountains. Kilroy says, "hold on." He picks up a phone and makes a call,"Who would you recommend for an external outfitter in the city?" He listens a moment and writes down an address. He hangs up and looks up,"I have an address."